gameopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Me Love Cars' 2012 Reviews P1
MaRacey Corporation President and Reviews Co-Ordinator, Me Love Cars, brings you more of his 2012 Reviews. 'WipEout 2048' Studio Liverpool return to PlayStation to hand the Vita a present. Developer(s): Studio Liverpool Publisher: Sony Computer Entertainment Only on PlayStation Vita. Let me start by saying how utterly fantastic the PlayStation Vita has been for me since the time of writing. You could have only asked for a little more than what it already gives you. And, of course, having great games to accompany it would be helpful. Thankfully, we have one right here. Long time racing game developers, Studio Liverpool, return to loyal fans and newcomers to grace them with this quality new addition to the WipEout franchise. Right from the introduction trailer, (thanks to DJ Fresh), right through to the epic conclusion to the 2050 Championships, is fast-fuelled, action-packed and explosive racing. The game doesn't need the Vita's new features to impress, but the option of using the gyroscope, camera, touchscreen and touchpad are there. Racing through every single event in the game is exciting. Can you achieve a Pass? Can you achieve an Elite Pass? Each race is different, requiring you to reach certain goals under different circumstances, including pure racing, time trials, weapon combat, amongst others. But one of the most exciting, challenging and iconic of them all, is the return of Zone Mode. This unique series of challenges, requires you to simply steer and airbrake, in order to stay in the game, whilst your Ship is increasing speed of it's own accord, until the Ship is too battered to continue. It's very fun and always impresses, also boasting colourful visuals and awesome audio as a compliment. And then, of course, is the return of WipEout's Multiplayer Modes. Allowing you to challenge, not just fellow bretherin, but anybody on the SEN (formally PSN), globally. Also adding to the fun, is the option of letting you take a photo of yourself before the race. This will then be displayed on all screens at the end of the event, if you manage to clinch a podium position. Of course, the real bragging rights are there if you manage consecutive victories. Though, achieving this could mean altering strategies where you wouldn't normally in your standard racing game. The Game Modes are ever-changing, which means you may not be able to hold on to that covetted top spot, if you've focused primarily on regular pure races. Combat Race? Go for a 'Fighter' Ship. Playing a Race? Choose a 'Speed' Ship. Remember to choose the right the Ship for the job. This adds a heck of a lot more variety to the game and a hell of a lot of fun. Though, be careful. The "Online Underdog" may become the "Online Master", if he/she has a secret talent for a certain tier of Ships, tracks or Game Modes. And, whilst Multiplayer is back, the ultimate new addition is Cross-Platform Play, which allows people who own a PS Vita and a copy/download of the game, to race PS3 players with a copy/download of WipEout HD. So, if there's a tussle going on in the family as to who is the master of WipEout, just settle it with a series of races on the games. Then, whoever doesn't win, can punch the smug winner in the face! (Probably). If it's not your thing, halt the violence, park the cliches and stereotypical sibling rivalry in video games and stick with attempting global superiority. Just remember the important things about dominating the game. In regards to the touchscreen features and motion-sensing aspects of the game, it is fairly easy to get used to, even if you have been using the default setup for a good while. It feels responsive either way, but I was more satisfied with the default control setup. I know I am using a Vita, but the touchscreen controls aren't always suited for racing games. In this case, however, they were fine. Overall, then, WipEout 2048 is a quality launch title for the Vita, and Studio Liverpool have really outdone themselves, on this occasion. And this will be their last time to impress, as the studio has been closed down by Sony. A new studio must now take over on the franchise, but Studio Liverpool shall always be remembered for their great games. A must-buy for fans of the racing genre, or people who are just looking for a fun-filled Vita game. Me Love Cars - Founder of Motopedia, Gameopedia, Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Wiki, Gran Turismo Wiki and TV and Film Wiki. 17:52, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Positives + The graphics are gorgeous; they show you what the Vita can do. Surprisingly smooth frame-rate for a handheld game, and more addictive because of that. There is a great amount of replay value. Go back and get an Elite Pass on every race! There is a wide variety of vehicles, each with their own speciality. Negatives - Some of the most powerful power-ups appear too often. Some vehicles look a bit similar. This is not a big problem, however. Graphics: 90% Lifespan: 88% Gameplay: 85% Features: 80% Innovation: 79% Plot: 79% JUDGEMENT: 87% A quality handheld racing title, and one you'll find hard to put down. 'London 2012: The Official Video Game of the Olympics' A game that's going for gold. Developer(s): Sega Studios Australia Publisher: Sega Played on: PlayStation 3. Also available on: XBOX 360, PC and Nintendo Wii. If you had to pick one year, in which British sport was in the centre of public attention, you'd pick 2012. London was declared the host for the 2012 Olympics in 2007, and since that point, we've been really excited about this Summer. And now, Sega have returned with the traditional video game of the Olympics. And this time round, it's a heck of a lot better than the Beijing 2008 game. As soon as I started the game, I noticed how much more effort had gone into the design and layout of the game, and it seemed so much more tidy. The graphics are much more crisp and the audio was of better quality. The game isn't short of events, either, containing most of the Olympic events and a lot more variety. There were many different disciplines, including swimming, athletics, water-based events and shooting. The game also includes the canoe slalom, with a very accurate respresentation of Eton Dorney's water area. In addition to this, you are allowed to choose the distance/length and difficulty of each event, like the 100m Butterfly, the 50m Breaststroke, and the 50m - 150m Freestyle. Some notable absences included the football, but this is probably due to the fact that they were not allowed to include a football mini-game within another game, and because the events are mainly based around a 2-3 button system. This also makes the events easy to get into and handle, making it appeal to a wider audience, and something that the whole family can play. There are also multiple game modes, the main of which, is the Olympic Games Mode, where you can play for your home country, and win medals to help your team top the scoreboards. In addition to this, there are also individual events play and multiplayer/split-screen modes, pretty much based on the individual mode. Online modes also allow you to play for your country, and help your country to top the online leaderboard, where you can check how other players from your country are doing in helping you gain the majority of the overall medal tally. This is displayed in a nice list, with percentages and a podium for the top three countries. The Paralympic events would have been a nice addition, simply to keep the game "in-date." But what is offered here is enough to keep you going, until you feel that the Olympic spirit has worn off, which, judging by Team GB and Paralympics GB's progress, isn't going to for a while. If you are looking for a more competitive feel, you should certainly go online, as the game is much more rewarding online. Not only that, but you need to put a lot more effort into each event; it's not just a cake-walk each time. All in all, The Official Video Game of the Olympics is a nice package, but could do with a bit more content, just to tide you over until the main athletics championships start again. The singleplayer is nice, and the multiplayer, even more so. Some of the collectibles are a bit underwhelming, almost as if they were tacked on at the last minute by the development team, but apart from those not too important problems, this is a big improvement over the 2008 game. Me Love Cars - Founder of Motopedia, Gameopedia, Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Wiki, Gran Turismo Wiki and TV and Film Wiki. 18:21, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Positives + Graphics are surprisingly nice. The stadiums are surprisingly well detailed and the crowd feels very real. There are lots of events to sink your teeth into. Just as long as you find them relatively fun, you'll play them for a while. Online modes are rather fun, especially with the addition of the medal tallies. Negatives - It's another game that will eventually be out-dated. Paralympic events would have added longevity. Collectibles and unlockables are unimpressive and "minor." There are a few pieces of gold equipment and some unlockable outfits. Graphics: 86% Lifespan: 65% Gameplay: 80% Features: 80% Innovation: 82% Plot: 75% JUDGEMENT: 84% It's a fun game while it lasts, but as the Rio games begin to come closer, it'll lose a lot of game time. 'Just Cause 2' With more explosions than your average thriller movie! GAMEOPEDIA WIKI GOLD AWARD. Developer(s): Eidos, Square Enix London Studios and Avalanche Studios Publisher: Square Enix Played on: PlayStation 3. Also available on: XBOX 360 and PC. If you thought Grand Theft Auto or Saints Row are the only decent open-world sandbox franchises, you may want to think again. The Just Cause franchise returns with a bang, in this sequel to the 2006 game. Rico Rodriguez is an agent, working for the Americans, in an attempt to overturn the corrupt president of the beautiful islands of Panau, Baby Panay. Along the way, you'll meet up with many friends and foes, of whom own different factions, each having their own influences on certain parts of the islands. In addition to this fun story, you also have the ability to freely explore Panau, whether it be in helicopters, jets, busses, trucks, bikes or cars. You'll earn cash by completing missions, causing chaos across the islands, or collecting valuable resources and parts. The way the game plays is great. The game engine (PATHEngine) is in great use in this game, as it shows off the beautiful dynamic weather conditions, and the rather nice explosions. In regards to currency and purchasing items, the Black Market Dealer is where you'll be able to purchase weaponry, vehicles, or even be extracted to a location of your choice, if vehicles in the area are scarce. Ammo is farely limited, meaning you will need to scavenge the area, after defeating enemies, to keep your ammuntion and supplies replenished. In addition to this, gravity and physics are realistic for the most part, and offers some breathtaking spectacles. You can base-jump from high mountains, or even a moving plane. Your parachute will ensure that you safely make it back on the ground, as long as you remember to deploy it! Vehicles are very varied; there are several hundred variations of vehicles in-game, meaning that you won't get tired of driving, unless you find the, slightly dodgy, handling of vehicles okay, as you can get used to this over time. When it comes to character personality, Rico is an okay guy. He's not a "loveable" character, but you can get used to him, over time. Exploration in Panau can be the key to getting around. Take over enemy strongholds, infiltrate government bases and destroy fuel depots and enemy supplies to increase game progress, and get used to the layout of the islands. The graphics make exploring Panau an even more enjoyable experience, especially seeing as environments are unique and greatly realised. And if you want to extend your time on Panau to it's fullest, make sure to complete the plethora of side missions, in which you work for your different factions. Once you've completed the game, you will be put in Mercenary Mode. This allows you to do everything else that needs completing in the game, and tells you how you progress, as you go along. Hours and hours can be put into completing Just Cause 2. Overall, Just Cause 2 is in a league of it's own, when it comes to sandbox games. Panau is your playground, and it is so fun to explore, and destroy it. If you have some spare cash laying around, and you don't yet own this game, give it a try. It will be well worth it. Me Love Cars - Founder of Motopedia, Gameopedia, Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Wiki, Gran Turismo Wiki and TV and Film Wiki. 17:29, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Positives + Graphics-wise, it doesn't get much better than this; picture quality is crisp and clear. There are a wide range of vehicles. From Tuk-Tuks, to tanks. It doesn't get boring. The story is surprisingly fun, and a breath of fresh air from your usual espionage game. Base-jumping from 1000 meters never gets boring! Negatives - Car handling could be better; some vehicles feel rather unstable. The textures and meshes on some layers of grass and rock look repetitive; you'll see a pattern emerge on cliffsides and fields. Graphics: 94% Lifespan: 90% Gameplay: 92% Features: 90% Innovation: 85% Plot: 85% JUDGEMENT: 90% A real open-world gem. If you haven't already played this game, I suggest you do so, now. 'Syndicate' Does this reboot of the classic series have what it takes to contend with the top-end shooters? Developer(s): Starbreeze Studios Publisher: Electronic Arts Played on: PlayStation 3. Also available on: XBOX 360 and PC. Back in 1993, Syndicate was a tactical shooter franchise, developed by Bullfrog Productions. It received generally favourable reviews, and was a breath of fresh air to the gaming market, generally populated by first-person shooters and role-playing games. In 2012, Starbreeze Studios took on the role of giving the franchise a fresh coat of paint, and this time, it's a first-person shooter, too. Syndicate takes place in 2069, where industrial businesses are fighting it out, to become the dominant brand. This eventually goes out of control, and turns into an all-out war. You play as Agent Miles Kilo at EuroCorp, a business highly advanced in developing technology, including the DART Chip; a small database inserted into the agent's brain, which allows you to manipulate an enemy's thinking, able to make them commit suicide, and to backfire and control their weaponry. Miles is equipped with the DART Chip 6, which is the latest model of EuroCorp's chip. This was developed by scientist Lily Drawl (voiced by Rosario Dawson), who works for CEO Jack Denham (voiced by Brian Cox). This gives you the edge in battle, and is a great way of progressing in the game. Campaign is generally quite good, but environments are dull and repetitive; you'll find yourself constantly running through office blocks and bland buildings, which means you may lose the will to play the rest of the campaign. Graphics are also okay, but are nothing majorly impressive, which is not helped by a dim lighting engine. Guns are varied, but some ideas are taken from other franchises, and some weapons appear way too often. Moving onto multiplayer co-op, this is where the fun is at. You have the ability to play special missions with 3 other people, set in different locations across the globe. All of which are fun, and you are allowed to host your own lobbies and choose the difficulty for your missions. You are able to upgrade weaponry from earning blueprint tokens, earned from completing mission objectives and challenges. Optics, ammo clips, grips and barrels are available here, and each come with a different cost and performing better than other player in each mission will earn you a mountain of extra points, and earning you the bragging rights. In the end, Syndicate is a pretty standard sci-fi shooter, that doesn't anything new to the table. There are no major glitches or faults, it's just not that exciting. When prices come down, you should still consider giving it a go, if you want some fun games with your friends. Me Love Cars - Founder of Motopedia, Gameopedia, Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Wiki, Gran Turismo Wiki and TV and Film Wiki. 11:37, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Positives + Guns are fun to use, even if they're not particularly innovative. Using the DART Chip is fun and a big help in co-op. Negatives - The game itself isn't very exciting; dim and a bit bland. Story is underwhelming and nothing extremely exciting is included. Graphics: 70% Lifespan: 66% Gameplay: 77% Features: 60% Innovation: 66% Plot: 55% JUDGEMENT: 70% Not being very exciting, Syndicate wasn't going to be a top-scorer. It's still worth a play, if you're into sci-fi and shooters. 'Max Payne 3' Rockstar Games unleash another gem upon the gaming world. GAMEOPEDIA WIKI GOLD AWARD. ''' Developer(s): Rockstar Games Vancouver Publisher: Rockstar Games '''Played on: PlayStation 3. Also available on: XBOX 360 and PC. Just under 10 years ago, Max Payne 2 was released to multiple platforms; a follow up to one of Rockstar's most successful games. And for the same amount of time, players had been craving another entry into the franchise. We've had Grand Theft Auto IV, Red Dead Redemption, and L.A. Noire. But no signs of good old Max. Until now, that is. Earlier this year, a certain Mr. Max Payne returned to our consoles on a job in the rough end of Brazil; he is being payed to protect a wealthy family business from rival companies and threats, whilst also trying to get redemption for the murders of his wife and daughter. Not only that, but Max is trying to overcome a serious drink and drug problem. But as you soon find out, not everything is going to run smoothly. In a nutshell: "Something really bad happens." Several members of the family are kidnapped and split up, being taken to numerous places amongst the favelas and slums of the country. The story is very well penned, and everything is detailed brilliantly. Gameplay is very smooth and easy to use. Pop a couple of painkillers if you get injured, and dodge and leap your way through waves of enemies. And nothing is quite as good as taking on a variety of enemies of greatly realised environments, combined with top-notch gunplay and physics. The story had me hooked; it was one of those scripts that really got you on the edge of your seat - a story that just dares the competition to come and impress as much as Rockstar can. And trust me. The guys at Vancouver do their job. Along with an exciting story, comes a surprisingly fun multiplayer component. You are able to customize your weapons classes on as great a scale as that of Call of Duty. You can duel-wield different weapons, and if you want your character to run a bit quicker, you can leave the big guns behind, and just go in with your sidearms. And with that, comes great multiplayer maps and modes. One of the most interesting is "Payne Killer", in which all players must gang up on the unlucky soul who plays as Max himself. Another feature that makes a welcome return is the "Bullet-Cam" sort of finishing screen, where you can see the last rounds of your gun thump into enemy meat. There is so much fun to be had, here. It's clear that, if you want a game with a quality story, and with fun to be had, this should be your top priority. Overall, Max Payne 3 finally brings another new story to the franchise, with brilliant new stuff. It may have been a good 9 years to wait, but it was definitely worth it. Me Love Cars - Founder of Motopedia, Gameopedia, Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Wiki, Gran Turismo Wiki and TV and Film Wiki. 21:11, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Positives + Max is back! And this new story has not let us down! Shooting is as fun as ever before. Customizing multiplayer classes are fun tasks. You really get to pick from a variety of gear. The setting of beatdown Brazil is still beatifully realised... Negatives - ... Though it could do with a bit of brightening up; the game is awfully depressing at points. Max could have really said more about his bleak past, as newcomers may find it tricky to pick up on the continuing story. Graphics: 92% Lifespan: 80% Gameplay: 90% Features: 80% Innovation: 94% Plot: 94% JUDGEMENT: 94% Another quality title from the guys at Rockstar Games. Max has not let us down - a true masterpiece. 'Borderlands 2' More shooting and looting to be done in this return to Pandora. GAMEOPEDIA WIKI GOLD AWARD. Developer(s): Gearbox Software Publisher: 2K Games Played on: PlayStation 3. Also available on: XBOX 360 and PC. Our original journey to Pandora was a great one. Brilliant, in fact. It blended the best elements of shooting, role-playing and action/adventure quests into one. And this time, it's even better. The Vault Hunters' quest to take down Handsome Jack, corrupt leader of Pandora, and liberate the broken society again is one with many exciting stories, characters and quests. On your way, you'll meet new friends, such as Tiny Tina - expert bomb-maker and the world's deadliest 13-year-old, and Sir. Hammerlock; one of the most well-written characters in video gaming, full stop. If that weren't enough, loveable companion Claptrap makes a return to the game, and you, yourself, are able to play as one of four very different and likeable character classes. First off, there's Salvador - nutty gunzerking maniac with a big personality. And body. Then, there's Axton - a commando with a lead-spitting gun turret. Zer0 is a masked assassin with a gift of using powerful melee attacks. Then, there's Maya - siren. She has the ability to manipulate her foes with magic. Her attacks come in useful with boss battles. I thought it wasn't possible for the game to get any better, and I was wrong. Once you've levelled up the vast array of abilities in the skill tree, and you find yourself a few cracking weapons, your time on Pandora becomes even more of a pleasure to experience. Never before have I seen such satisfyingly brutal and brilliant gunplay; getting a handful of critical hits on a powerful enemy never fails to impress! Not only that, but the addition of shock rounds, incendiary rounds and corrosive rounds makes each kill even more exciting. I was also extremely impressed with shear imagination that was put into each and every weapon in the game - finding a rare, powerful single-shot rifle in a unique camouflage, with insane attachments, like special holographic sights and double-drum magazines is just one of the most fun things to experience in video games. Onto the NPCs (Non-playable characters). I found most characters likeable from the outset - including the country yokel Ellie. She runs a garage which works in conjunction with her brother's, Scooter. She may look revolting at first, but she is really a friendly and very helpful character with abnormally large breasts. Elsewhere, as mentioned earlier, Claptrap and Sir. Hammerlock are amongst my favourite of the characters, each boasting very unique and colourful personalities. Whether you're murdering bandits in order to retrieve audio logs from the infamous Handsome Jack for Sir. Hammerlock, or retreiving Claptrap's eye from a bloodthirsty bullymong, there are bound to be laughs and a heck of a lot of rewards along the way. And the way Gearbox allows you to pick very special rewards at the end of each quest makes each journey for your friends that little bit more worthwhile. Another interesting aspect of the main story and side-quests, is the ability to choose whom to claim a reward from. If you return certain mission items to Person A, you will receive a shotgun, for example. If you return the items to Person B, you could maybe get a sniper rifle. All of these little things make the quests so much more enjoyable and rewarding, and encourage you to go back for more, and more. With co-op, the interesting thing is that the more people are playing, the tougher the enemies, and the better the rewards. After spending some time on co-op, I encountered some lag on the split-screen modes, but not enough to spoil the fun gameplay. In fact, what makes up for this is your ability to pile everyone into a vehicle and slaughter some creatures. I don't know about you, but when I'm teamed up with others, I feel more confident in taking on tougher enemies, knowing I have backup if things turn nasty. Either way you play, Borderlands 2 is one of the most addictive and rewarding shooters of 2012. Me Love Cars - Founder of Motopedia, Gameopedia, Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Wiki, Gran Turismo Wiki and TV and Film Wiki. 19:09, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Positives + Addictive and rewarding gameplay; surprisingly generous. Very likeable and funny characters. Gorgeous guns and huge variety to be seen here. You'll rarely see a duplicate weapon. There's some beautiful environments, with hilarious names. Negatives - Although there are a lot of different areas to explore, some quests will have you running back and forth between a few. Graphics: 92% Lifespan: 94% Gameplay: 90% Features: 90% Innovation: 90% Plot: 90% JUDGEMENT: 94% One of the most exciting and rewarding shooters of 2012. Really, it's more than a shooter, and it has mountains of wit, to boot. 'F1 2012' Racing fans, rejoice! The annual series is back, and it's better than ever. GAMEOPEDIA WIKI GOLD AWARD. Developer(s): Codemasters Birmingham Publisher: Codemasters Played on: PlayStation 3. Also available on: XBOX 360 and PC. When Codemasters first took the helm of the console Formula 1 franchise, back in 2010, we were pleasantly surprised by how much they'd improved upon Studio Liverpool's games. And two years ago, I awarded F1 2010 a mammoth 95%. And now that standards for our video games have gone up, we sometimes dismiss anything that doesn't immediately catch our eyes. If you're a racing fan, you'd happily lap this new entry in the game series right up. Codemasters are determined to not drag the Formula 1 game franchise under the "Yearly Graphics and Gameplay Touch-Ups" group that ultimately deters people from the games after a couple of years. In my opinion, F1 2011 did, unfortunately, fall under that category. Whereas, F1 2012 brings many new features and developments into play, like new game modes, physics and lighting. Cars feel much nicer going into corners, and generally feel a lot nicer to drive and control. In addition to this, each and every tyre compound feels distinctly different, meaning tyre strategy and management is taken to a whole new level, is much more vital in a race. Wet weather races are also vastly improved to previous years; tracks are genuinely tricky to master and makes keeping your car on track especially difficult. This is ultimately my favourite part of the game, because it adds levels of challenge to the races, provided you are playing on hard difficulty or higher. Plus, such new modes as Champions Mode adds longevity to the game, allowing you to race and defeat six World Champions from some of the most exciting seasons in living memory. Other such modes as multiplayer fail to impress. Although some may find it fun, the vast majority will find that the races are unfairly played out. Drivers are allowed to freely crash into each other constantly - the victim normally receives the penalty. I've been hoping that Codies could resolve these online woes, but it turns out the multiplayer still feels tacked on for the sake of it. So, whilst there's not much in the way of multiplayer, career mode is still the major talking point. This year, career mode is refined even more so, with more advanced ranking and clear ranking up systems. You are also constantly kept in touch with your race engineer, even though at points, you feel like you want to just turn him off. Apart from that, the career is by far the most enjoyable, teams can offer you contracts if you perform throughout the season, and team objectives make you work much harder for your grid and race positions. If you fail, you get hounded by the press and the team are forced to turn away the cameras; it really makes you feel sorry for them. Despite the aforementioned bugs and problems, F1 2012 is by far the best game in the series so far. Physics are slick and realistic, whilst the dynamic weather conditions never fail to impress. In a nutshell - a must-buy. Me Love Cars - Founder of Motopedia, Gameopedia, Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Wiki, Gran Turismo Wiki and TV and Film Wiki. 19:13, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Graphics: 88% Lifespan: 86% Gameplay: 90% Features: 80% Innovation: 75% Plot: 85% JUDGEMENT: 90% A must-buy racer for any fan of the huge sport, and the best in the series so far. 'Tequila Zombies 2' A surprisingly addictive, albeit short, zombie survival game. Developer(s): Ironhide Game Studio Publisher: Iriysoft Only on PC (Internet). There are loads of different things to do in terms of browser-based gaming. There are many smash hit games, like RuneScape, ROBLOX and the child-friendly Club Penguin. This game, however, is not one of the few that has its own website and fanbase. Relying solely on gaming websites to promote, Tequila Zombies 2 has knocked the ball out of the park. Since launch, it has been played hundreds of thousands of times. The main objective of the game is to survive loads of waves of zombies with an arsenal of upgradable weaponry and three different stages to choose from. Focusing more on the weaponry side of things, TZ 2 succeeds in delivering satisfying gunplay with realistic weapon kickbacks and fire-rates. This is the main reason why I played it for so long, as you just want to explore the vast array of different things you can use to slaughter the undead. Amidst the awesomeness, there are some little niggles and problems that affect enjoyment. One of which, is the in-game crate drops; they only drop a couple of the many weapons you have unlocked. Yes, you can equip some, but the game is quite strict with what it gives you per level. It would have been better to have more freedom with which ones you could use. Overall, Tequila Zombies 2 does well to deliver a little bit more than most flash games. The gunplay is great, and the variety is certainly there. To put it simply: worth a good play. Me Love Cars - Founder of Motopedia, Gameopedia, Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Wiki, Gran Turismo Wiki and TV and Film Wiki. 20:59, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Positives + Great third-person gunplay. The variety is great. Negatives - Levels are scarce. The game is strict with how many guns you can use in one go. Graphics: 75% Lifespan: 50% Gameplay: 80% Features: 75% Innovation: 79% Plot: 60% JUDGEMENT: 77% An addictive game in terms of gunplay and variety, not so much in variety of levels. 'Medal of Honor: Warfighter' Prepare for glitches galore as Danger Close go in alone with the follow up to the 2010 reboot. Developer(s): Danger Close Publisher: Electronic Arts Played on: PlayStation 3. Also available on: XBOX 360 and PC. After two years of waiting, this iconic series returns to our consoles with a bang. (Seriously, there are a lot of explosions). Wait a while, get through the glitch after glitch, and you decide whether you've found a decent shooter. The game takes place in developing countries as some of the crew from the last game return to counter the terror threat that has escalated drastically over years. You, taking control of a new character, as well as a returning character, are tasked with rolling out into the depths of Somalia, the Philippines and Bosnia as well as other new locations. Inspired by actual events and written by active troops currently serving in the army, Medal of Honor: Warfighter is setting out to be the most realistic military shooter in recent years. But is it? Well, starting with the campaign, about 15 minutes into the single-player adventure and look! I've managed to leave the main part of the map as the A.I. stand motionless in an empty room where the objective did not trigger. I was able to stroll around, even leaving the premises, and could take a stroll around town. Traversing some areas is fiddly and annoying and really did not get going well for me. Along with that, screens went completely black for as long as five minutes and then decided to suddenly reappear again. I often wondered whether the game is actually playable, especially single-player. In addition to this, the game often stops you from jogging at random and sudden intervals, where either your crew is talking or when you are reaching a new area/checkpoint. On the positive side, some of the dialogue does feel like a conversation a soldier would have between comrades and family, even some humour is thrown in the mix for good measure, which shows you how military personnel cope with tough situations. "Hey, if I don't make it back, give this to my ex-wife." *Digs around in rucksack, pulls out middle finger.* "Yep, that's all she gets." Moving on to a little bit later in campaign, glitches still present, the missions are still very basic and boring, yet the gunplay manages to keep it somewhat bareable. Multiplayer, however, is where the fun can really be had. Maps are varied, but not so much as Battlefield 3's or the 2010 Medal of Honor, but still don't get classed as "bad." Shogore Valley is one of my personal favourites; relating to maps in the previous game, it's always nice to exchange bullets in the scenic hillside. Whereas Sarajevo Stadium, set in Bosnia, is a dark close-quarters map with tight corners and crumbling cover. Fight through the passage ways or shoot it out in the middle of the map - another of my favourites. As the over-exaggerated weapon sway whilst walking has been canned, Danger Close have affected the way players walk with whichever weapon they are using. Light machine guns are distinctly different to that of a sub-machine gun - you can feel the weight of the weapon in every step. In terms of game modes, all you'll find here is the basic stuff, with slight variations on your Call of Duty games and your Battlefield''s. Combat Mission is your typical "blow stuff up and advance" game mode, and Home Run is your "capture the flag" if you will. If you're looking for innovation, look elsewhere.... But, if you're looking for weapon personalisation, you've come to the right place. You can change anything, from the scope, all the way down to the shoulder stock and magazine. There are a total of 73 camouflages, and muzzles, optics and everything else are anything but scarce. And as much as I enjoy holding my own unique weapon, the game generally fails to excite you about using a new weapon for the first time. ''Battlefield 3 did that really easily for me, but MoH: W is just doing the same thing that game after game has done - kill and kill, until you unlock a weapon or attachment. Shooters need a unique levelling system, where you really feel rewarded for your unlocks and achievements. Something like gaining points and being able to spend them on YOU actually want to unlock first. Yes, CoD: Black Ops did this, but you had to actually reach a certain level before you could buy it. We need something that lets you buy ANYTHING at ANY PARTICULAR TIME. The bad news for Warfighter is: Call of Duty: Black Ops II is doing just that. So, Medal of Honor: Warfighter is out now. But if you own Battlefield 3 or the previous Medal of Honor, there is absolutely no need to get this new game. If you are a dedicated MoH fan, or want to continue the story of Mother, Voodoo and Preacher, then get it now if you wish, or wait for a price drop. Call of Duty fans should not need tremble in their boots, because this fails to hit the high expectations that we so desperately wanted it to reach. So hop back on the BF3 bandwagon, and keep playing for another year. Battlefield 4 isn't too far away. Me Love Cars - Founder of Motopedia, Gameopedia, Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Wiki, Gran Turismo Wiki and TV and Film Wiki. 16:52, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Positives + Gun customization rocks! Support actions are back and better than ever before. Negatives - Story is dull. Maps are varied, but forgettable. The glitches! So many glitches! The A.I. are often really stupid. Graphics: 75% Lifespan: 70% Gameplay: 80% Features: 80% Innovation: 45% Plot: 45% JUDGEMENT: 66% If you think you're missing out, you really aren't. The biggest fans and story followers only need bother with this. 'Need for Speed: Most Wanted' Criterion Games are at the helm once again for this brilliant entry to the franchise. Developer(s): Criterion Games Publisher: Electronic Arts Played on: PlayStation 3. Also available on: XBOX 360, PC, PS Vita, iOS and Android. Well known for their high-octane creations on the PlayStation 2, Criterion are back this year with full control of the Need for Speed franchise. This time, we are graced with a reboot of a fan-favourite game. We travel to Fairhaven; a city bothered with hardcore street racing and a police force that just can't keep up and sprawling urban and country environment. So, the concept remains the same - escape the cops, race your friends and become the most wanted racer in the city. There isn't as much of a story as the original 2005 smash hit, but that isn't necessarily a bad thing. The Blacklist makes a spiritual return to the series, as you have to race a number of people in turn to earn the status of 'Most Wanted.' Starting with flash cars such as the Alfa Romeo 4C Concept and the Mercedes-Benz SL65 AMG, you race them and shut them down to earn them. And in no time, you'll be driving Pagani Huayra hypercars and Bugatti Veyron Super Sports. Something that does add a little excitement to the game is the new "If you can find it, you can drive it" idea that sees cars scattered around Fairhaven. Each car has their own set of races and upgrades and feels very unique. On the subject of cars and upgrades, before I go any further I must inform any curious players that no, there are not vast customization options. In fact, the levels of options in terms of modifications are of the same variety as The Run, 2011's NFS arcade game. In my eyes, I don't care whether there are features like that in a racer; it just adds more replay value and treasure to a game save. Though, maybe that's what makes Need for Speed what it is. I obviously miss the choice of the earlier games, but its absence really doesn't make much difference to me. Moving to car handling, the cars feel somewhat similar to 2010's Hot Pursuit - they have a certain weight and feel to them, and that's what makes them feel different from each other. You can feel the weight of the car through every corner, and makes for some really satisfying gameplay, especially when you're thrashing a car around a particularly tight or tricky bend. When it comes to vehicle variety, there are a total of 41 different cars in-game. It's not record-breaking by any means, but bigger doesn't always mean better. As I said, the cars feel great, and don't feel like the physics of which have been rushed at all. Another interesting feature that is small, but interesting, is the fact that when you're burning rubber in your favourite car, tyres can burst. It feels great to be able to wear your tyres right down to the point of them bursting, and that's what makes Most Wanted feel so great. Multiplayer-wise, the first thing you'll think of upon entering an online server is "BURNOUT: PARADISE!" Game modes and races are set up very similarly, and the level progression system is "rewarding" to say the least, as all SpeedPoints you earn in singleplayer are crossed over to your online games. Other cool Burnout-ey destroyables like billboards and security gates make appearances, as well as speed cameras, in which you have to set the highest scores to the SpeedWall, as the signature Autolog returns - it makes a proud addition to the game, making it one of the most socially connected games in history. All in all, Need for Speed: Most Wanted is a fantastic racing game. A real pick-up-and-play arcade type of racing with fun cop chases and beautiful cars. Criterion Games just keep on giving. Me Love Cars - Founder of Motopedia, Gameopedia, Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Wiki, Gran Turismo Wiki and TV and Film Wiki. 21:37, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Positives + The cars are gorgeous and each one feels great to drive. Fairhaven is a beautiful city. Multiplayer is great fun. Negatives - The absence of customization does ask questions as to whether you'll be playing as long. Graphics: 85% Lifespan: 80% Gameplay: 90% Features: 85% Innovation: 87% Plot: 84% JUDGEMENT: 88% A stunning racer that leaves you wanting more and more. Criterion have really out-done themselves. 'Call of Duty: Black Ops II' The annual franchise is back, but how does it fare in the world of shooter games? GAMEOPEDIA WIKI GOLD AWARD. ''' Developer(s): Treyarch Publisher: Activision '''Played on: PlayStation 3. Also available on: XBOX 360, PC and Nintendo Wii U. Every November, there are three words that no gamer, if not the whole world, can avoid. Those words are "Call of Duty." Last year saw the release of Modern Warfare 3, as it was once again slammed by users of score averaging sites. And it had hefty competition - with the likes of Battlefield 3 hitting shelves just a couple of weeks prior to CoD, it appeared as if Infinity Ward had lost their battle with DICE. But this year, with the disappointing Medal of Honor: Warfighter adding to 2010's series reboot, the guys at Treyarch and Activision knew that they were in for an easy ride; Call of Duty: Black Ops II is the most pre-ordered video game in history, and there's a reason for that - it's shear brilliance. As I started my campaign mode, I realised immediately that I was in for a treat. It's 2025, and evil mastermind Raul Menendez is plotting drone attacks on a global scale. David Mason, son of Alex Mason, former CIA Operative and colleague of retired Frank Woods, has set out to foil Menendez's plot before the situation becomes out of hand. And obviously, Menendez slips through the military's fingers and subsequently unleashes the full force of terrorist organization Cordis Die upon the world's most bustling cities. Admiral Briggs, leader of the JSOC operation to attempt to catch Menendez in the act is ultimately too small a squadron, and triggers a global fallout in the process. Visuals in Black Ops II are of somewhat an improvement to previous entries in the series, albeit a minor one, but the colours are certainly there. Some scenes make for vibrant shots and enhance your gaming experience visually. The new setting also makes for some interesting battle changes and new weapon attachments keep the concept fresh. The MMS (millimeter scanner) is a large optic used to scan through thin or penetratable materials, which can quickly pick up heat signatures of enemies. Other attachments, such as the new hybrid optic, means you can rapidly switch between short to medium/long range engagements with the click of a button. It's a very nice approach to something that may have started to become old fashioned, and certainly makes for some enjoyable battles and missions. Dialogue in the game is as good as it's ever been; characters have relatively deep stories to tell throughout, some of which may betray or corrupt your operation. It's how you deal with each objective that, for the franchise's first time, may alter the progress of the game's story and ultimately decide the fate of some of your most beloved team members. In addition to this, Strike Force missions appear for the first time. You can play through these levels through an RTS overlord approach, or assume control of any unit on the field and fight your way into completing objectives. These missions can also be failed. Onto the multiplayer now, and what was somewhat unspectacular in MW3 has been vastly improved in Black Ops II. Ranking up is easily more of a fun process, and weapon unlocking aspects of things have been changed. You decide what you unlock, as you earn "Unlock Tokens" for ranking up. You can then pick which weapons to unlock and use in your classes. This is also the case with lethal and tactical grenades, along with perks and the debut of "Wildcards" which can add another attachment to your weapon, all the way through to two perks in one division. Another exciting and well thought through system is the "Pick 10" allocation system, allowing you to add perks and weapon attachments of up to 10. Don't fancy having a primary weapon? Remove it, and focus on customizing your sidearm instead! Don't fancy a Perk 1? That's fine. You could always go in with two lethal grenades! The choice is endless, and it's a really fun and fresh approach to traditional multiplayer modes. And last, but not least, the signature "Zombies" mode. Buyers of Call of Duty often consider this their favourite of all the modes. As well as the traditional survival modes, a new mix of "Grief" adds 8-player game modes to the playlists; two teams aim to survive longer than the other. Stop enemy team members reviving buddies by cutting them with your blade, or luring the zombies into their general area. The most intriguing, though, is the new "TranZit" mode. Hop on a rusted bus, driven by a slightly creepy robot driver that often doesn't watch the road whilst driving, and fend off endless waves of the very speedy undead, before they latch onto the bus and hop in with you. (This tactic is not recommended). Whilst maintaining some of the traditional humour (as Dr. Edward Richtofen returns) the modes are set in the 1980s, which make for some eerie and run-down, and slightly unpleasant, encounters with the undead. New crafting tables and perks, as well as, shock horror, DOUBLE PACK-A-PUNCHING spice up the gameplay, and the extremely tight and cramped environments that were notably absent from such classic maps as "Der Riese" have made a noble and welcoming return. I suppose making friends with the bus driver makes the whole experience a bit more bearable... Overall, Call of Duty: Black Ops II is a massive improvement over its 2010 predecessor, and will no doubt persuade some of the more unsure former fans to hop back on the bus of fun and slaughter some zombies, at least. Story is compelling, and the multiplayer is a blast. And it provides a good bit of bang for your buck. Me Love Cars - Founder of Motopedia, Gameopedia, Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Wiki, Gran Turismo Wiki and TV and Film Wiki. 01:31, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Positives + New settings keep the scene fresh. Zombies modes are as fun as ever. The continuing legacy of Mr. Woods is fun to keep up with. The 1980s and 2025 campaign missions are very well sewn together. Negatives - The game could have had a bit more of an interesting game engine revamp, but obviously not a full overhaul as late on into the seventh console generation. Graphics: 85% Lifespan: 90% Gameplay: 88% Features: 85% Innovation: 88% Plot: 93% JUDGEMENT: 90% A marvellous contender for game of the year. Anybody on the fence about getting this should dive in and enjoy themselves - a gem. 'Hitman: Absolution' Agent 47 finally returns to our consoles, but is it a good shot, or a poor execution? GAMEOPEDIA WIKI GOLD AWARD. Developer(s): IO Interactive Publisher: Square Enix Played on: PlayStation 3. Also available on: XBOX 360 and PC. As far as stealth games go, they are very popular with the mainstream gaming market. Recent releases such as Dishonored have wowed critics over its brilliant ability to bring variety to its satisfyingly vile and gorey gameplay, but will Agent 47's latest adventure be overlooked on the run-up to Christmas? If the aforementioned does occur, then one of the greatest games of the year so far will be ignored. Agent 47 is on the run from his own former faction, tasked with protecting the daughter of his boss that once was. The biggest criminal organisations are after this girl for her high value, and Agent 47 will do anything to protect her. Diana Burnwood, who was 47's boss was killed by him after she turned on her own team and ran off, leaving the operation in tatters. Everybody is now after her daughter, in which your sole aim is to neutralize all threats and leave Victoria (the daughter) as unscathed as possible. You'll travel to Chinatown, Hope in South Dakota, and other beautiful locations in a desparate attempt to stop this madness. In terms of story and narrative, there aren't many like it - characters are very well scripted, dialogue is plentiful and intriguing to listen to, and there is a large amount of replay value in each and every mission, as you aim to get the highest score amongst your friends, your country, and the world. To earn the highest score, try to move bodies out of plain sight and use your environment to your advantage. Limit the deaths of non-targets, and dress up as your enemies to fool them; the possibilities are absolutely endless, and this is what makes Hitman: Absolution truly unique. I was addicted, as addicted as addicted can be - popping a couple of rounds into someone and sneaking round apartment windows never gets boring. As well as this, the series' trademark humour returns. Feel like stuffing two bodies in a cupboard? Well, do so, remove their clothes, and laugh at the dirty antics that go on between two corpses. If you get tired of that, then you can always throw bottles at people's faces when they're minding their own business. Contracts mode is also a fun way of learning tactics of a true assassin. You play to create, mark your target and kill him/her to prove that the mission is possible - you can mark up to three targets at once, which will determine the difficulty of your contract. Add to this a selection of different exits, meaning you can strain the skills of even the best players. Playing the contracts made by other players and the game's development team is as fun as creating some, there are ones with a focus on fun, and some with a focus on trying to get you killed (in the game, obviously, unless you have a severe tendency to get angry when you lose.) Weapon variety is also fun, as you are allowed to equip and customize your own weapon, adding up to three attachments, and also equipping your own disguise. You can purchase weapons with contract payouts, and unlock disguises by wearing them in "Absolution" mode (the story.) However you play, you are likely to find an addicting game, complete with a bundle of collectables and unlockables. To put it simply, Hitman: Absolution is one of the finest games of the year. Me Love Cars - Founder of Motopedia, Gameopedia, Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Wiki, Gran Turismo Wiki and TV and Film Wiki. 18:52, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Positives + Addictive gameplay. Rewarding collectables. Beautiful narratives and environments. Negatives - It would have been good to be able to create even more complex contracts. Graphics: 90% Lifespan: 87% Gameplay: 90% Features: 90% Innovation: 93% Plot: 93% JUDGEMENT: 92% Hitman: Absolution is a truly stunning stealth game, and a must-play for everybody. Category:Reviews